Prisonnier
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Naruto rend visite à Sasuke retenu prisonnier dans les geôles de Konoha et comprend que sa prison n'est pas celle qu'il croit.


**Titre **: Prisonnier

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à maitre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** 12+

**Résumé :** Naruto rend visite à Sasuke retenu prisonnier dans les geôles de Konoha et comprend que sa prison n'est pas celle qu'il croit.

**Note de l'auteure : **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrit dans le même cadre.

**Thème donné :** Prison

* * *

><p><strong>Prisonnier<strong>

Naruto traversait le village de la feuille comme une flèche. Il l'avait enfin eue. Ca faisait des mois qu'il priait, suppliait, insultait la vieille pour l'avoir. Pour avoir le droit de voir celui pour qui il s'était tant battu, celui qui a failli le tuer, son frère d'arme, son ami, son meilleur ami : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il l'avait ramené par la peau des fesses au village de Konoha. En tant que Nukenin, son ancien coéquipier fut jeté en prison dans le but d'être exécuté. Mais il était le dernier de son clan. Un clan puissant et les anciens du conseil voulait un héritier au Sharingan. Il fut donc condamné à la prison à vie en échange de la promesse de procréer.

Sakura qui avait était la kunoichi la plus proche de Sasuke fut choisie pour porter l'enfant. Elle avait donc obtenu facilement son droit de visite. Elle revenait souvent en pleurs de ses visites à son premier amour. Naruto n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour comprendre que l'autre abruti était odieux avec elle.

Il voulait le secouer, lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour faire tant pleurer leur coéquipière. Elle était devenue forte pour eux. Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de la traiter de cette manière. Il avait donc demander au Hokage la permission d'aller remettre les idées en place à son ancien coéquipier. Il lui a fallu attendre une année entière pour pouvoir le faire et aller s'en donner à cœur joie.

Il arriva devant la prison, montra son laissez-passer et fut escorté jusque dans la cellule du brun. Une fois dedans, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il y avait un lit confortable, une table de travail et même une bibliothèque avec quelques livres. L'occupant de la pièce était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil au centre de celle-ci. Rien, hormis la porte barricadée et le manque de fenêtre ne faisait penser à une cellule.

Il ne réfléchi pas plus et se jeta violemment sur lui. Son poing fut stoppé à quelques centimètres du visage d'albâtre par la main pale de l'Uchiwa.

- Bâtard

- Je ne crois pas Naruto.

- Tu l'as fait pleurer ! lui hurla-t-il au visage.

- Qui ça ?

- Sakura, ça fait des années qu'elle te pleure parce que tu es loin et maintenant que tu es à sa portée tu la fait pleurer encore plus.

- J'ai pourtant toujours été d'une extrême délicatesse avec elle, dit le brun en se rapprochant de Naruto d'une démarche féline. Puis dans un souffle, il continua, je ne l'ai jamais touchée.

- Les mots sont bien plus douloureux que les gestes. Tu le sais très bien.

Sasuke rit, d'un rire si peu naturel, si malsain que Naruto frissonna. Cet homme était prisonnier, oui. Mais prisonnier de sa haine surtout. Il ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Une fois qu'il eu tué son frère, il s'était retourné contre Konoha et une fois dans ses murs, il s'était retourné contre eux, contre ses coéquipiers.

- Elle aurait pu être ta porte de sortie, continua le blond.

- Je suis condamné à vie, tu te rappelles. Et c'est à toi que je le dois.

Le blond se tut un instant, Sasuke avait raison. C'était parce qu'il l'avait ramené à Konoha qu'il était maintenant enfermé. C'était de sa faute si Sakura pleurait tous les jours. Il n'aurait pas du le ramener. Il aurait du le laisser aux mains de l'Akatsuki.

Le ramené avait été son but, sa prison personnelle. Il ne voyait que ça, que lui, que ce but ultime à atteindre pour devenir Hokage. Il s'était enfermé dans son carcan et n'en était sorti que maintenant. Oui à cet instant, il comprenait que Sasuke avait été sa prison. Il l'empêchait de voir le reste du monde. Il l'enfermait dans un but inutile.

Soudain, il se sentit las. Il se laissa alors tombé sur le lit double qui occupait un coin de la cellule. Etrangement, il se sentait libre aussi. Plus libre encore que quand il avait compris qu'il dominait le démon renard en lui.

Une nouvelle chaine venait de se briser en lui. Et, il le savait, elle le rapprochait du poste de Hokage, de son rêve. Cette chaine qui venait de se briser était plus lourde qu'il ne le pensait d'où sa fatigue.

Sasuke le regarda en biais alors qu'il s'allongeait en silence sur le lit. Il le sentit se rapprocher, le toucher, comme on touche un amant. Il ne retint pas sa main mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. Il resta là, immobile. Comprenant qu'en voulant sortir l'Uchiwa de sa prison de haine, il s'en était construite une aussi.

Le brun se lassa de son manque de réaction et le libéra de son étreinte. Naruto resta allongé sur ce lit sans un mot, sans un regard pour son compagnon. Il savait Sasuke patient. Il savait aussi que sa présence dérangeait le brun et son silence encore plus.

Lorsque le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre, signe qu'il devait partir, il se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'il laissait derrière lui. Car il laissait plus que ça, il quittait sa prison et reprenait son envol vers son rêve.


End file.
